In recent years, skateboarding has increased in popularity as a recreational activity. Skateboards have found other uses as well. For instance, some messengers and couriers use skateboards as a mode of transportation. Frequently these skateboards are used in the evenings or at night when, due to poor visibility there is greater likelihood of accidents and injuries resulting from their use. In order to make the device, and hence the person riding thereon, safely visible, it has been proposed to use an illuminating device in conjunction with the skateboard. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,573 discloses an illuminated skateboard comprising a person carrying platform under which is a pair of axles supported from the platform and rolling wheels engaged thereon. A power source is disposed on the bottom surface of the platform and is operatively connected to a light source so as to illuminate the wheels of the skateboard. The wheels are made from translucent material in order to transmit the light generated by the power source along the outer faces of the wheels.
Such illumination of skateboards has only increased their popularity. However, to date, illuminated skateboard have come in two types: those in which the illumination source is in the wheels and those in which the illumination source it built into the board. In order to provide further safety, as well as to differentiate over simple older methods of illumination, what is needed in the art are new ways to illuminate skateboards such that light is distributed in new and attention garnering ways. Such skateboards will not only be safer, they will provide the ability to distinguish over older skateboard designs.